Allan's Delightful Dilemma
by noz4a2
Summary: Modern AU, mainly Allan centric/OC. Allan is given an offer he just can't refuse. slight W&D,mentions of the gang, Guy & Vasey, a few OC's, may only be a few chapters...rated T for now, may change with later chapters. For Allan fans! Enjoy!


Hello my friends! Here is another AU fan fiction from me, although this one will be Allan centric. In this fic, I am using Saffiya instead of Djaq, and there will be an OC character (actually several, but one main one) for Allan. The others will be in here slightly as well as I might mention Vasey and Gisbourne, but only briefly. I appreciate everyone who read and reviewed my 'Jealousy' story, fear not, it has not been abandoned there will be another chapter, soon. I hope you enjoy this story it just kinda popped into my head one day. I feel it is appropriate for Allan's character, being the cheeky ladies man that he is. Enjoy my dear readers, and for all you Allan fans I hope you enjoy this the most and I want to hear from you! Thanks to Sox for being my beta reader, love ya!

**A/N: Don't own Robin Hood…trying to get a sublease on it though…**

The OC's are mine; I am just letting Allan borrow them.

* * *

Allan looked at the clock again; 10:12pm it read in bright red.

'They should be here any minute' he thought to himself as he straightened his tie and wiped the bar in front of him. Allan was the best bartender in Nottingham with an actual 'fan club', a group of girls who came in every Friday night at 10:15pm without fail. Allan was like their guru, they were mesmerized by those amazing blue eyes, that sexy smile and that charismatic way that he had about him. He was also a master of mixology, literally. He had worked his way through every seedy bar in the city to finally be able to make it to the top, Locksley's Lounge. The best and most exclusive club in all of Nottingham; strict dress code, guest list, VIP room, and Allan was the star. People came from miles around just to taste his delicious libations.

Allan was also somewhat of a ladies man, he had the perfect job for it, too. Every lonely or desperate woman that needed an ear or friendly face had somehow ended up sitting at Allan's bar. They could have chosen any other bartender in the club, but something about Allan was just irresistible. He counted himself so lucky at times, rarely did he go home alone, he would get at least ten to twelve numbers a night. The money that Allan made was another reason he loved this job so much, there were times when he only cleared £500.00, but that was only on slow nights.

Just as he was going to look at the clock again he saw them, straight in his eye line. Maggie, Lucy, Jane and Sarah; **his girls** as he called them, his biggest and most loyal fans. They were competitive with Allan, they each flirted shamelessly trying to one up the other all night. Allan loved the attention; he ate it up ferociously, rewarding them with free drinks, cheeky smiles and pecks on the cheek. For all the attention Allan received from the girls, there was only one girl-no, woman, that he wanted-Saffiya. She was the epitome of a woman in Allan's eyes, she was smart, sexy, stubborn, opinionated, strong and fierce, and Will's. His best friend had won the heart of this luminous creature, the only woman that could truly render Allan at his weakest state, make him change his ways completely. He knew she loved him, but as a best friend and brother, nothing more. Her soul mate was an incredible man, one he longed to secretly be but never had the courage to pursue. He could only love and honour Saffiya from a distance, silently in his heart and forever in his soul. Unrequited he was resigned to being her friend, but if anything ever happened to break up her and Will (he would never wish that kind of pain on his best mate) but if it did, he would be there heart, body and soul.

"Hello my gorgeous ladies, the usual?" Allan said as he smiled at them.

"I'm feeling a little adventurous tonight, give me a cranial meltdown," Maggie purred in Allan's direction.

"Don't you have to see a doctor for that?" he joked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I thought I was, you do have a doctorate in mixology don't you?" she said to him in that sexy voice of hers.

'God she's sexy, she's always been my favorite' he thought as he grabbed the cocktail shaker and started on her cranial meltdown. Putting the finishing touches on her exotic cocktail, he put it down in front of her and warned, "are you sure you can handle this drink, it's pretty potent," he said with caution in his voice. Grabbing the straw out of the drink and flicking it at Allan she said, "I know, but remember, I'm just as lethal," she retorted as she winked at Allan.

Allan knew that was true, in more ways than one. While shaking off that statement he prepared the other ladies drinks with perfection and flair. Always making each one of them special in their own way, he knew that they loved it, and gave him the tips to prove it. Jane, Lucy and Sarah were always a little envious of Maggie, Allan always somehow paid more attention to her than them, maybe it was because of those low cut tops she always wore or those six inch stilettos, or those pouty lips of hers. Whatever it was, Allan thought she was amazing, nothing like Saffiya, but still hot as hell.

"Allan," Jane whined, "you forgot my kiss with my martini," she pouted again.

"My bad, love, I'll make it up I promise," he said as he came out from behind the bar and grabbed Jane in a seductive hug and sexy kiss on the lips. She was in heaven, not wanting to let go of his muscular body.

"What about us?" Lucy said as Sarah nodded in agreement.

Allan was feeling a little cocky, they ALL wanted him and badly it seemed. He then proceeded to duplicate his gesture with the others as he did with Jane. Feeling like a king, he sauntered back behind the bar, only to get assaulted by his boss Gisbourne.

"Allan, why did you leave the bar unattended?" he fumed at him.

"Relax Giz, I was right here, just hugging my girls," he said to reassure him.

Gisbourne then looked to where Allan had nodded and understood, didn't really approve, but got it. He wondered when Marian would show up with that hoodlum boyfriend of hers, he looked forward to her coming in every Friday with her gang of friends. Marian was the one of the things he was grateful to Allan for, he had brought that beauteous woman into his realm. As much of a misfit as Allan was, whenever he worked he brought so much revenue to the club that the owner Vasey encouraged his rebel behavior.

Still feeling a little arrogant, Allan proceeded to talk up and flirt with his girls with uninhibited joy. Just when he thought his night couldn't get any better, SHE walked in. He thought he was dreaming, there is no way a woman like that existed in this world. She was stunning, not many women can render Allan speechless, but this one certainly did. She was dressed in black, a clingy dress that hugged her curvaceous body for dear life. Her silky black hair was shining in the lights, it almost looked like it has flecks of gold in it. Her legs, her lips, her butt, her entire body was perfect, sculpted out of the finest marble and from what Allan could ascertain, completely real. She looked at him, her ice blue eyes turning his a stormy blue. She then decided that he would be the one she would choose for the night. She slinked her way to Allan's bar and made herself comfortable at the very end of the bar.

"Allan, Allan? Did you hear me, I want another Cosmo," Lucy said shaking him back to reality.

"What? Oh sorry, give me a minute," he said, not taking his eyes off the end of the bar.

Lucy looked at where Allan was staring and frowned, nudging her best friends, she pointed and pouted. The girls all looked in unison to where Lucy had pointed, mirroring her pout. They were pissed, how dare another woman come and invade their territory, especially one that looked like her. Allan put Lucy's Cosmo in front of her, almost spilling it in the process, as he practically sprinted to talk to his angel.

Strolling over to her, Allan leaned over and casually dealt a cocktail napkin in front of her and said "Welcome, I'm Allan, what's your poison?" he said, sounding as James Bond as he could.

"Johnny Walker Blue," she said, nonplussed at his advances.

"Rocks?" he said smirking at her.

"Straight," she countered not fazed at all.

'Damn this woman is amazing' Allan commented under his breath as her turned and grabbed the expensive bottle of alcohol. Pouring the drink into its glass companion, he set it down and leaned again towards his angel.

"First one's on me, as a sort of welcome," Allan smiled his most sexy grin.

"Thanks," she said sipping her drink and ignoring Allan.

"You don't sound like you are from around here, American?" he asked inquisitively.

"New York actually," she answered semi-impressed that he noticed her accent.

"Love New York, one of my favorite places to visit, some of the best bars in the world and most beautiful women…" Allan said hoping to get some reaction out of this statue before him.

"There certainly are…both in New York," she agreed softening a little.

Just as Allan was about to say another word, his friends all walked in. Robin, Marian, Much, Eve, Will and Saffiya always ended their hectic work week at Locksley's. It used to belong to Robin's family, but through matters that Robin couldn't remember his father had lost the bar, in a real estate deal gone badly to Vasey. Even though Robin was his least favorite person and a huge real estate rival, Vasey welcomed Robin and his friends, with bitterness, into his club. Gisbourne was especially grateful for that since he knew Marian would always be at the club, with Robin, to his dismay, but there nevertheless.

Making their way past all the people on the dance floor the gang bellied up to Allan's bar as he came back around, again from behind his marble sanctuary. As he watched Allan handshake the guys and hugging and kissing the girls Gisbourne made his way to the bar again, this time for Marian.

"Good evening Marian, you are looking beautiful as always," Guy said to her with love in his voice.

"Thank you Guy, you are looking quite handsome yourself," she complimented.

"If you need anything tonight, please come and find me," Guy hinted to her.

"Thanks you Guy, we will," she countered squeezing Robin's hand a little more.

Sneering at her reply, the statement for her only, he nodded towards the group, turned on his heels and stormed back to his corner, wishing Robin wasn't with her. Watching the scene unfold in front of her and sipping on her Johnny Walker, the woman at the bar noticed how he was with his friends, one in particular. Watching them make their way to the dance floor, Allan sprinted back behind the bar, not wanting to piss Gisbourne off even more.

Setting up eight shots, Allan looked longingly at Saffiya, who looked amazing dancing and kissing Will. Pouring the tequila in the glasses he sighed deeply. Signaling to Will and Saffiya, Allan pointed to the drinks that were ready for his friends. Leading Will by the hand Saffiya pulled him towards their best friend.

"Oh my, Tequila shots?" Saffiya asked looking at the tiny glasses in front of her.

"Yup, gotta start the evening off with a bang right?" Allan said as he smiled at the woman he longed for.

"Thanks, mate, you're the best," Will said as he grabbed some of the glasses and made his way to his thirsty friends.

Saffiya grabbed the remaining glasses and air kissed and winked at Allan as she turned and followed her fiancée back to their awaiting friends. Putting one shot in front of his angel and the other in front of himself, he lifted it in a toast and said "Cheers, my friend," as he quickly downed the tequila shot.

Quickly downing the shot that Allan had given her, she noticed that Allan had been staring at someone. Looking to where Allan's eyes were focused, she saw the petite woman with the luminous cinnamon colored skin, and then looked back at Allan.

"Thanks for the shot…my name is Mikela by the way," she said smiling at him with her ruby red lips.

Reaching for her hand, his kissed the top of it and said "Mi lady," as chivalrously as he could muster.

Taking her hand back, again she noticed that not only were four girls staring daggers in her direction, but also that something had shifted in Allan ever since his friends walked in the bar. Completely ignoring those children sitting at the other end, (she would devour them in a heartbeat), she looked in Will and Saffiya's direction.

"So that's what has you distracted," she said to him, taking another sip of her scotch.

"What?" Allan said not paying attention.

"You are staring at her," she replied to his question.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, what can I get you?" he said apologetically.

"She's a beautiful woman, I don't blame you," she said to Allan.

"Yeah, she is and you see that tall, lanky, handsome guy with her?" he said nodding towards Will, "that is her fiancée and my best mate," he said defeated.

"I take it you have a thing for her," she observed studying his behavior.

"I ain't got no chance, she's in love with him, he's my best friend…they both are. No, I gave up when she chose him not me," he said with an ache in his heart.

"They're not married, yet," Mikela said with hope in her voice, "maybe she's not ready to settle down quite yet, maybe she wants to live it up. If you know what I mean," she hinted to Allan.

"Nah, she's pretty much settled already," Allan sighed with a resolved tone in his voice.

"Too bad, I wouldn't mind a go at her," she said hopefully.

Allan looked at her dumbfounded, did he just hear what he thought he heard, shaking his head and blinking his eyes again he said to her "What did you just say?"

"I said I wouldn't mind having sex with her," she said matter-of-factly.

Allan was stunned "I'm not being funny but that means that you're…"

"Bi, actually, but I lean more towards women," she informed Allan, who was stunned beyond belief.

Just his luck, the one woman he thought could even compare to Saffiya wanted her not him. A thought started to creep in his head 'This might be a good thing, a VERY good thing'. He smiled to himself and said "So a date is out of the question, then huh?" he said sounding disappointed.

"I'm open to it," she said as she took a business card out of her wallet "tell you what, you get that exotic beauty over there to join us, you got yourself a date. Call me when you can make it a threesome" she said handing him her business card and paying the bill. Winking at him as she left, Allan though he was going to die. 'Could this be real? Did I just get offered a threesome with the two most beautiful women ever? I must be dead or dreaming; either way, don't wake me up' Allan thought, her previous statements finally making sense, her offer still swimming in his head. Putting Mikela's business card in his pocket, he contemplated the offer. 'Maybe Saffiya might find it amusing, it never hurts to ask?' he though smirking to himself as he made his way back to his fan club.

* * *

Well, there you have it, Allan's delightful dilemma, I'm sure having a threesome is something that Allan has definitely thought about. I have no idea where this came from but I thought it would be fun. Read and review, especially all you Allan fans. This is not a one shot, it will probably have one or two more chapters, still, please read and review!


End file.
